


Blood Brothers

by Swankyo0



Series: Visitors and Brothers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I certainly didn't expect to leave here the brother of Harry Potter and illegitimate love child of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

Harry sauntered his way into the deserted graveyard and took up his usual seat on the grass in front of the small white tombstone. "Hello, sir," he greeted happily. "Draco should be here soon. Oh! Ginny had the baby, beautiful redheaded, blue eyed little girl. We named her Lilly Muriel Potter. Molly insisted on the middle name, and then Ginny pouted at me and I caved just to get them both off my back-"

"God, Potter," Draco Malfoy's drawling voice interrupted him. The blond sat down in the grass next to Harry, sneering at the undignified position. "Could you be anymore whipped?"

Harry smiled over at the other man before tearing out a tuft of grass and throwing it at him. "Shut up, Draco," he laughed as Draco squawked and hurriedly brushed away the offending foliage.

The weekly visits to Snape's grave had become a sort of long standing appointment for the two men since their first encounter there more than two years earlier. It had begun as an unhappy coincidence that they continued to show up on the same days at the same time, neither of them wanting to spend any time with the other. After a while, though, and few thrown punches, Harry and Draco had come to the conclusion that they really did have a lot in common. Neither had had a happy childhood, they had both seen things before even hitting puberty that would have broken a lesser wizard, they even both held a grudging respect of former Headmaster Dumbledore.

But more than anything, their budding friendship had developed because they were both too stubborn to stop coming back to Snape's grave as they always had. Now their usual arguments and snarking lacked the old heat and anger, and more often than not, they both ended up rolling around in the grass in laughter. It was a nice change of pace from the rebuilding and stresses of the daily grind they faced all week.

"So, Weasley finally dropped the brat, eh?" Draco asked as he leaned back on his hands and crossed his long legs in front of him. "Have the boys begun to feel neglected yet? I dare say they will, as we all know there is only a certain amount of love a parent can express, and the girls always get the brunt of it."

"Oy! I've plenty of love for all my kids!" Harry protested, smacking Draco lightly on the chest as he sprawled out beside him.

"Oh, yes, I didn't mean _you_ of course. You are, after all, The Boy Who Lived." Draco spat the honorific making Harry smile. He'd always hated that one himself. "You could never fail at anything. I was talking about the Weasley bint. I doubt she will be able to keep up."

"Ginny's not lacking in the love department, trust me." Harry smiled, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Draco had a knack of making fun of Harry's worst fears. Once upon a time Draco's snide remarks would have enraged Harry. Now, Harry found it refreshing that there was someone who didn't walk on eggshells around him.

"Stop!" Draco put up one hand to cut Harry off, pulling his face into a disgusted sneer as Harry laughed at him. "I do not want those details, thank you very much!"

Once Harry had gathered control of himself again and managed to stop laughing, he picked his head p and looked thoughtfully at Draco.

"Hey Dray-"

"Potter, will you desist with that ridiculous nickname!" Draco scowled at Harry.

"Not until you start calling me Harry." Harry quipped with a smile.

"Fine, _Harry_." Harry smiled brightly at the other man, drawing a small quirk of the lips from him. "What were you going to say?"

"I was thinking the other day about how if we had all gotten what we wanted, you and I would be brothers."

Draco stared down at Harry, his face twisted into a mask of horror. "How the bloody hell did you come up with that?" he asked in disbelief. Harry's mental process was nearly impossible to follow at times.

"Well, all I ever wanted was parents who were alive. All you ever wanted was for Snape to be your father. And all Snape ever wanted was to marry my mum. So, to make us all happy, Snape marries my mum, they both survive and have me and you, and poof" Harry snapped his fingers, "you and I are brothers!"

Harry kept smiling at Draco as his face morphed from outrage to understanding and finally to grudging acceptance.

"See, we'd be happy if we were brothers." Harry smiled as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky. They sat in silence for a little while, Harry looking at the sky and Draco… doing what ever it was he was doing. Harry didn't know, as he was looking at the sky. Finally, Harry raised his arm and pointed at one cluster of clouds. "It's a Hungarian Horntail."

"What?" Draco's voice sounded thoughtful and far away.

"The cloud, it's a Hungarian Horntail."

"What _are_ you talking about, Potter? It's a cloud." Draco snapped waspishly.

"It's a game that muggles play. You point out what the clouds look like. That one is a Hungarian Horntail."

"Stop being ridiculous." Draco snapped again, rolling his eyes. Potter really could be such an idiot at times. Harry grumbled something, but dropped his arm nonetheless and they once again fell into silence. It wasn't their usual comfortable silence. Potter was _brooding_ again because Draco wouldn't play along with his stupid little games. Draco sighed. "Besides, it's not a Hungarian Horntail, the snout is too short. It's a Common Welsh Green."

Harry smiled brightly at him again before turning back to the sky. They sat for a while pointing out what they could see and arguing over who was right. Finally, after Draco conceded that one particular fluffy cloud was in fact a Nargle, they once again slipped into a comfortable silence. Suddenly, something Potter had said earlier struck Draco as odd and, never one to hold his tongue for the sake of others, he decided to probe Harry for more information.

"Are you _not_ happy then?"

"What?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Draco. "I'm- well, I'm certainly not _unhappy_. I know what that's like, and this isn't it. But-" Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I _think_ I'm happy, but then, how would I know?"

"What do you mean, 'how would you know'? You're either happy or you're not," Draco said firmly.

"Well, not like I have a lot to compare to," Harry grumbled. "Why, are _you_ happy?"

Draco shrugged. "As much as can be expected I supposed."

Harry sat up, a bright smile across his face. "You know what we should do? We should be _blood brothers_!"

Draco's face went pale at the suggestion and he quickly got to his feet and started to storm away.

"Hey!" Harry yelped as he chased after Draco. Grabbing the other man's arm and spinning him around, Harry was shocked to see how angry Draco looked. "Merlin, if you don't want to do it then fine. You don't have to storm off in a huff about it."

"How would you think I _would_ want to do it?" Draco yelled.

"I don't know," Harry snapped, dropping Draco's arm violently. "I _thought_ maybe we were becoming friends and you might not be as much of an ass as you used to be!"

"I'm the ass!" Draco growled, his left hand fisting in his robe. "You're the one suggesting some sort of obscure dark spell just for the fun of it!"

Harry's jaw dropped at what Draco said, trying to figure out where that had come from. Going over what he had said Harry started to laugh at the furious man before him. "Blood brother?" Harry gasped out between guffaws. "You think _blood brothers_ is a dark spell?" Harry clutched at his side as he laughed himself sore at Draco's assumptions, finally having to sit down to catch his breath. Glancing up at Draco- who had stood his ground and was now glaring down at Harry just as furious as before- Harry had to bite his cheek to keep from bursting into laughter again.

"Draco," Harry started in as calm a voice as he could manage, "Blood brothers is a muggle thing. It's not a spell at all."

"Oh," Draco said blandly, his chest rising and falling with a sigh of relief. Sitting down beside Harry, Draco hung his head forward to hide his embarrassment behind his hair.

"What ever made you think that I, of all people, would ever suggest that we do a dark spell?"

"Sounded like blood magic to me- and blood magic is dark magic, no matter how you slice it." Draco grimaced at the unintentional pun, hoping that Harry would just let it go.

"Well, this isn't dark magic," Harry grinned. "I put a little cut in my hand, and put one in yours, then we rub them together-"

"You want me to cut myself?" Draco asked in outrage.

"Oh, don't be a wuss, Draco. It's just a small cut." Harry rolled his eyes as Draco grumbled but held up his hand and held it out to Harry.

"Fine," Draco sighed, "Just, do it quick."

Harry bit his lip to hide his smile- he didn't want Draco to think that he was going to enjoy cutting open his hand. Harry had never found cutting Draco open to be all the fun actually. Harry used his wand to quickly cut a small nick in the palm of Draco's right hand before repeating the spell on himself. Locking his gaze with Draco's, Harry grabbed Draco's hand in a strong hold and rubbed the small cuts together.

"We're brothers now," Harry said firmly before dropping Draco's hand. Draco stared at the smear of blood on his hand in awe before Harry waved his wand to close the cuts and banish the blood, weaving the spell so that it would leave a small scar on both their hands. Draco rubbed a finger over the small scar on his hand. Finally lifting his head up, he smirked at Harry.

"So, who are our parents then?"

"I thought we decided that it'd be my mum and Snape." Harry replied with a relieved sigh.

"No, Potter, _you_ decided it would your mother and Severus. I had nothing to do with that." Harry laughed at the distasteful look on Draco's face.

"Alright then who do you think it should be?"

"Well, I'm fine with Severus, but I think the other should be someone we both respect at least."

"Oy! You saying you don't respect my mum?" Harry joked.

Draco shot him an impatient glare. "Would you let me suggest _my mother_?"

Harry shuddered dramatically. "Right, someone we both respect. Well, I only know of one person besides Snape that fits that description…" At Draco's confused glance, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore. Try to keep up, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes went wide for a moment, but he nodded his approval. "Well," he said with a barely contained smirk. "I certainly didn't expect to leave here the brother of Harry Potter and illegitimate love child of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore."

Harry started to laugh again, throwing one arm over Malfoy and burying his face in the other man's shoulder. Soon, Draco let go of his supposedly iron control as well and they both collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs and fits of laughter- the stern, white tombstone of Severus Snape seeming to radiate disapproval from beyond the grave at their behaviour.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine, they belong to JkR. I make no money off of this, and I promise that once I am done playing I will return them relatively unharmed...


End file.
